Order of Bogatyrs
The Order of Bogatyrs (often referred to simply as OOB) is a theocratic faction led by Bogdan which operates under an authoritarian-imperialistic theocratic regime. They are one of the more famous inter-server factions and actively manage their colonies on over a dozen servers. Description The Theocracy of the Order of Bogatyrs is a massive, efficient, authoritarian nation, ruled by Grand Master Bogdan with an even hand, and remarkable for its frequent executions, anti-smoking policies, and keen interest in outer space. The hard-nosed, hard-working, devout population of 1.948 billion Bogatyrians are free to succeed or fail in life on their own merits; the successful tend to enjoy an opulent (but moralistic) lifestyle, while the failures can be seen crowding out most jails. The Order runs by a motto known to all; Striving for Prosperity and Enlightenment for all. Their ships are broadly diversified in civilian/cargo and military design to appear formidable, while also conveying their mostly independent peaceful approach to life. Fleet Main article: Ships officially enrolled in fleets off the Order of Bogatyrs * AUX Griffin * AUX Paladin * AUX Potemkin * AUX Vanquisher * Bogatyr Elite Chaos Bomber * Bogatyr Heavy Attack Drone * Bogatyr Light Fighter * Bogatyr Red Raider * Bogatyr Vengeance MK II Heavy Assault Frigate * Bogatyr Vindication Class Destroyer * Bogatyr War Freighter * OOB Brave * OOB Bullshark * OOB Hound * OOB Rockhopper * OOB Viper OOB Ships Preview Images Demographics Ethnicity Bogatyr The vast majority of Order of Bogatyrs's population is made up of bogatyrs who work hard towards promoting the growth and development of the faction. Scientific analysis carried out by Head Scientist Zhukov in the year 3012 of our lord shows that the average height of a 'pure' Bogatyr is 2.15metres and the average weight is 980newtons. They were classified as 'superior humans' due to their elite genetic manipulation scheme which allowed for the removal of 'weaker genes', as discovered in year 2050 of our lord. Human A relatively large sector of the OOB population is a mix of various races, mostly human, but also some minority races. There are few discriminations towards the other races (non-bogatyrian or human), however the predominance of an all bogatyrian/human government in the Order of Bogatyrs GN colony has led to the formation of some stereotypes in the lower classes of the population. Population The total population of the Order of Bogatyrs, as of the most recent study conducted on 01/05/3016, was 1.948 billion, however this rises steadily due to no population limitation laws being set in places. Some families have as many as 15 children and large government salaries ensure that workers can work within the Order, sending money to their families outside Order territory and live a life of relative luxury. Unlike many other nations, the Order of Bogatyrs population is well spread out across multiple galaxies with slight majorities in the VGG, LD, Genx and Systemhack galaxies. In the majority of cases more than half of the population work directly at the galactic capital for that 'server', however 20% of the populace live on individual outposts, stations, planets, embassies and military space stations. The Order of Bogatyrs functions in a department-based system with each working citizen working in one of the many 'departments'. While membership numbers are huge for all the departments, the engineering department is, at present, the largest as it envelops the uranium industry, automobile industry, spacial technologies industry, shipwright industry, base building industry as well as a series of other minor industries. Everyone receives equal rights to get promoted, and with promotion come benefits including membership passes to special facilities, permanent OOB visas and increased salaries. Income Average income is an impressive 134,290 (This is an equivalent to 134,290,000 Intergalactic Credits) New Order Credits per annum, with the richest citizens earning 9.6 times as much as the poorest. The Order of Bogatyrs has one of the largest mining organisations in the known worlds and the mining industry generates 22% of the GDP of the OOB with the GN colony and LD colony contributing 55% of all mining incomes between them. The Order of Bogatyrs overheating ships and rubbish cleanup is the lowest earned profession within the theocracy, with an average worker earning around 28,000noc. per annum. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 70.2% however Governors and Ministers are exempt from tax payments. Crime Crime, especially youth-related, is totally unknown, thanks to a capable police force, a large inquisition depatment, the very high amount of prison facilities and progressive social policies in education and welfare Politics Government The medium-sized, moralistic, pro-business government prioritizes Defense, although Law & Order, Industry, and Healthcare are also considered important. The ministers and server representatives meet with the Grand Master to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Svyataja Krepost or in the OOB Government palace with non-emergency meetings taking place via the two main intergalactic communications services: 'Discord' and 'Steam'. Foreign Relations The Order of Bogatyrs has hundreds of embassies throughout it's many allies. Recent predictions carried out by the Research Department show that the Order of Bogatyrs is allied to over 105 different nations across the galaxies where OOB has influence. There have been few cases of incidents with foreigners, however the accepting and welcoming Diplomacy Department has, with very few exceptions, solved all these incidents without having to resort to violence, extradition or even war. For the sake of information security regarding the defences of the Order, the OOB BS Colony (main weapons development colony), which is based in a very small galaxy far from the common eye, is protected by an unbreakable field known as the 'WHITELIST', which prevents foreign spies from stealing OOB military technology. Military The Order of Bogatyrs keeps a very specific fleet with the two major fleets being based on the GN and LD colony. The GN colony is no.1 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, as the GN colony maintane a huge military force in best condition. 10% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the GN colony. The GN colony's main military branches the OOB GN First Patrol Fleet and OOB GN Second Patrol Fleet who work co-operatively with the OOB GN Colonial Forces to secure the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other governments across the GNuniverse. Other branches of the GN Military include the Vanguard Mercenaries, which is a quasi-independent nation working on a long-term contract with the Order of Bogatyrs under the command of ImaAstin_ and Chrono. The Order of Bogatyr's military is based almost completely on defensive technologies and manouveres and has officers from battle-hardened forces including Svyataja Rossija, Calderon Republic, Zoom Corporation and the GNR who train and advise OOB military personnel how to best defend and protect the interests of the GN colony. The LD colony is no.2 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, as the GN colony maintance a large sized military force in very good condition. 20% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the LD colony. The LD colony's main military branches the OOB LD Home Protection Fleet and OOB LD Trade Patrol Fleet and OOB Assault Armada who work co-operatively with the OOB LD Colonial Forces to secure the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other governments across the LD universe as well as to secure the vast holdings of the LD colony. Other branches of the LD Military include the Tsarist Spacial Academy, which is a quasi-independent nation working with the Order of Bogatyrs under the command of Pilot112. The Order of Bogatyr's military is based almost completely on defensive technologies and manouveres and has officers from battle-hardened forces including but not limited to: Svyataja Rossija, Calderon Republic, Zoom Corporation, New Remnant and the GNR who train and advise OOB military personnel how to best defend and protect the interests of OOB colonies. Economy Overview The Order of Bogatyrs is a corporatocrative theocracy, and the two main colonies (LD&Genx) runs on a Meritocratic-capitalist format; privately-owned companies and those controlled by the government are almost equal in size, there is a very small black market sector and all departments have 100% worker satisfaction. The frighteningly efficient The Great Novgorod Republician economy, worth 261 trillion New Order Credits (noc.) a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology Industry and the Mining Industry, with major contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Automobile Manufacturing, and Uranium Mining. Tourism The OOB tourism industry is rated 'very large' in comparison to other societies, primarily as a result of the welcoming crews working 24/7 and the peaceful nature of the Theocracy. This means that the Theocracy receives a very a large number of tourists each year, which has prompted some concerns over security issues, however no-anti Tourist laws have been enacted (as of yet). Most attractions in the Empire are man-made, however there are also Bogatyr-manipulated landmarks such as Mount Svyatogor. History 2313 May 10: The Novgorod Republic of Intergalactic space is formed with Lord_Bogdan appointed as admiral. October-November: The Novgorod Republic of Intergalactic space profits greatly from Starfleet-Blade Faction wars and expands to 10 members and gets more allies. 2314 January: Markonian Alliance is formed by a colleague of High Councillor Markon. Unofficial union between The Novgorod Republic of Intergalactic and Markonian Alliance is formed where first Bogatyr vessel ever built, the HSSZ Bogatyr is built. May: Markonian Alliance and The Novgorod Republic of Intergalactic unite to create the Great Novgorod Republic. September: Great Novgorod Alliance starts more and more actively working for Nova Fleet Dynamics (after DFN is re-named NFD) leading to greater mutual co-ordination and enlightenment. Bagatur (future head of exploration of OOB), Markonius (future head of finance of OOB) and Lord_Bogdan (future founder and leader of OOB) all grow infamously rich under the command of Markon 2315 March 1-10: Thryn Monarchy, Trident Industries, Nova Fleet Dynamics, and The Great Novgorod Republic become mutual allies. March 16-22: First GNR civil war results in crushing of rebel forces. Markonius and his associated are banned from the GNR and all of his property is confiscated. March 25th: Zoom Corporation is established with Markonius and many known dissidents enrolling immediately into this new organisation. April: Zoom Corporation manages to affirm relatively tense trade agreement with GNR. After being threatened by THE SWARM to break trade agreements with Cobalt Royalty (both of these factions being trade partners of ZC at that time), Zoom Corporation enters into a war with THE SWARM. Great Novgorod Republic, along with it's protectorate Vandal Alliance, ZC allies (Cobalt Royalty, Clan RATO etc.) declare war on THE SWARM. Early May: Undivided Chaos enters the war on the side of the SWARM, prompting the GNR to withdraw from the war, which in turn leads to riots and spread of discontent across the GNR as members believe they should have done more, while Vandal Alliance, spearheaded by Commander_Magnus breaks off from GNR and, with funding from those officers unwilling to end war from GNR, continue war against SWARM and Undivided Chaos. Markonius is appointed C.E.O of Zoom Corporation. Late May: Vandal Alliance, crippled by debt and economic instability breaks up. THE SWARM is pushed back with a few defeats against ZC and CR forces. HSSZ Bogatyr vessel first used in battle by GNR foreign division. June: Zoom Corporation collapses. August: Second GNR civil war results in split within faction with majority disbanding and Markon having to cut some foreign relations and absorbing remaining members into a crack intelligence-covert ops group led by himself. Lord_Bogdan meets up with Markonius, Commander_Magnus, Bagatur as well as multiple other minor leaders to discuss the future plans. Foundations for OOB are laid. August 31-September 2nd: '''Order of Bogatyrs officially established as a faction. '''September: Order of Bogatyrs sets up on 3 servers (Hypercore, Vyzion Gaming +Aetherion) October: Order of Bogatyrs colonizes SystemHack. November: Nova Fleet Dynamics, Order of Bogatyrs, and Trident Industries are attacked by The Iron Dragons on Vyzion. Immediately following the leaders of NFD and Trident becoming aware of the attack, a joint operation is launched against ID. Bogatyr Palace constructions begin. November 18-22: '''OOB war with Toast King faction end with greater casualties on OOB side as large OOB vessels are incapable of penetrating homebase forcefields of Toast King faction, while Toast King faction manages to outmanouvre OOB vessels, avoiding them in combat and dealing significant civilian casualties to OOB. '''December: OOB officially passes count of 200 allies. 2316 January: Order of Bogatyrs expanded to the Shattered Skies server (OOB SS Division). OOB SS Division enters a one day war with Thryn Monarchy, however the issue is resolved peacefully. OOB SS Division signs an alliance with Odium Pact state -Vaygr Empire-, however after political pressure from Trinova Technologies, an ally of the Order of Bogatyrs reduces relations, while still keeping non-aggression agreements and other trading deals with Vaygr. OOB greatly expands its fleet with Vengeance Frigate, greater War Freighter design and Vindication Destroyer. February: OOB expands to the IslandGames server. Order of Bogatyrs sets up the OOB Grkota Division which is thereafter merged with the OOB VG Division to form a two server division known as the OOB VGG Division. OOB develops the Bogatyr Fortified Military Defensive Outpost design, which is thereafter spread across all major and minor OOB servers. OOB integrates the Great Melon Empire. OOB expands onto a minor server server. OOB VGG Inquisition set up. OOB VGG colony has a series of successful wars against minor factions near and around VGG-controlled space. March: OOB carries out first fleet testing exercises. OOB expands onto a minor server server. OOB Gov Palace construction begins. OOB secures contract with Salvage Corps protectorate-deal, putting number of OOB protectorates (in total, at that time) up to 26 players. OOB expands to the Light_Vs_Dark server. April: OOB enhances departments opening up specialized departments as well as leading massive defensive programs where billions of Intergalactic credits are spent weekly by each colony towards getting more turrets, more ships and progressing military technological research. Multiple OOB research projects begin. OOB once more expands to the Light_Vs_Dark server following resets. April 24-26th: '''Distinctive Powers Autonomous Rank reforms within Order of Bogatyrs are voted in by council. Discord communications established. '''April 29-30th: '''OOB-NSEA wars. OOB emerged triumphant. '''May: OOB once more expands to the Light_Vs_Dark server following resets. OOB supports 'TSA' on the side off the light and 'The Dark' on the side off the dark in Second Light vs Dark War June: OOB expands to the Nasszone server. June 4th: Beginning of the OOB-ML War against Mortarian Legion, Vaygr Empire and Vaygr Raiders. OOB sign an internal contract with Singularity Industries. OOB once more expands to the Light_Vs_Dark server following resets. July: July 3rd: '''End of OOB-ML War. Ceasefire and alliance signed with Mortarian Legion. '''July 9th: Series of internal diplomatic reforms allow the Order to sign multiple long lasting deals including 12 month NAP with OAS July 20th: End of OOB-AF War. Ceasefire declared August: Human Singularities Firm officially accepted as most influential autonomous building company within the Order of Bogatyrs. OOB SH Colony closes down due to server resets. OOB once more expands to the SystemHack server following resets where a 100% positive vote amongst officers for developing off a colony encourages the aforementioned action. August 21-25th: OOB SH Colony is drawn into a series off wars with minor serverside factions including CANARIES, FiKon_Army, Stealthy Crusaders August 27th: End of War of aggression against CANARIES and Stealthy Crusaders. Ceasefire signed with CANARIES. Stealthy Crusaders disbanded. August 31st: End of War of aggression against FiKon_Army September: Major expansion of LvD-Nasszone-SH Defensive systems October: OOB once more expands to the Nasszone server. OOB expands to the Craft AU server. November: 13th November: Start of the Altes War against Knights Hospitaller. 30th November: Talks begin towards a ceasefire with Vaygr Empire December: 1st December: Official Ceasefire signed with Vaygr Empire OOB management department release the Organisational Military Might database first edition Category:History Category:Factions